


The Only One I Want

by kafrickinboom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little one but still, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Strip Tease, a saltbae of plot, but like...with a little plot, only for a sec tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: “What’s this, Yura?” His voice rumbled, and the roughness of his voice shot heat through Yuri’s body.“I think you know what this is, Beka.” He raised a brow, reaching a hand out. Beka instantly took it, allowing himself to be lead to the bed. “You’re the only one I want to lose my virginity to.”





	The Only One I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/gifts), [missbip0lar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar/gifts).



> Written for a smut request from my baby girl, Rachel! <3

Yuri paced around the room, wondering where the hell Otabek was. He was supposed to be here  _ ten minutes ago. _ Don’t give him shit for flipping out over such a seemingly insignificant amount of time. He and Beka had been dating for  _ six months _ now and they still haven’t fucked, and while Yuri appreciated the care Beka took to respect Yuri’s boundaries, Yuri no longer needed him to tiptoe around this. 

They’d been dancing around the topic of sex for a while now, contenting themselves with hands and mouths and one memorable time when Beka got him off with only two fingers. Every time Yuri had suggested sex in the past, Beka just brushed it off, saying he didn’t need it. That he was fine with what they were doing now, and that he didn’t want to rush Yuri into sex. Beka seemed to have it in his mind that Yuri was suggesting they fuck solely for  _ Beka’s _ benefit, and the selfless asshole that he is sometimes was too chivalrous to just take what was offered. Yuri was practically itching for Beka’s cock up his ass, and if Beka didn’t listen to him-  _ really listen- _ he was probably going to lose his shit.

Beyond the necessity building in his own body, his new short program was about sexual love. Sure, he’d seen the pig do it, and Chris overdo it, but he wanted to put his own experience and spin into his work. He understood the concept well, but handjobs and blowjobs weren’t really the same as  _ sex, _ and he wanted to have a comprehensive understanding under his belt before he showed the world. 

He had everything set up perfectly- the blankets and sheets pulled off and carefully folded and set off to the side, quiet music playing in the background, fragrant flower petals scattered around the room, candles  _ everywhere. _ Yeah, Yuri was pretty surprised by how much of a big, soft teddy bear of a romantic Beka turned out being too. He’d been tempted to arrange the petals on the bed to spell ‘wanna fuck?’ but had decided against it. He already had multiple kinds of lube set up on the nightstand and condoms if they decided they’d want them. No need to go overboard.

In the end, Yuri just pulled on the clothes he’d noticed Beka liked the most judging by how often his eyes were magnetized to his body. So Yuri, clad in skin-tight yoga pants (foregoing the underwear) and a loose, oversized tank top that showed off his collarbone, was more than a little impatient to get this going. Hell, he’d even let his hair drop around his shoulders because he knew Beka liked it when he had to push the strands out of his face to kiss him. 

He was practically vibrating out of his skin, just about to text Beka to ask where the  _ fuck _ he was when he heard the front door open. He’d given Beka a key to his apartment before they even got together, sometime during their friendship era, and he was suddenly thankful he didn’t have to walk to the door to let Beka in. He took the time it took for Beka to find him to breathe through the nerves that had suddenly flooded him.

Beka rounded the corner into Yuri’s bedroom and stopped short, eyes flying wide as he looked around the room. Yuri ignored the fluttering in his stomach as Beka’s eyes ran down Yuri’s body, so intense it felt like a physical thing, darkening when he met Yuri’s.

“What’s this, Yura?” His voice rumbled, and the roughness of his voice shot heat through Yuri’s body. He licked his lips as he sauntered up to Beka, smirking sharply when Beka’s nostrils flared, his fingers twitching at his sides.

“I think you know what this is, Beka.” He raised a brow, reaching a hand out. Beka instantly took it, allowing himself to be lead to the bed. “You’re the only one I want to lose my virginity to.” Yuri said confidently as he gracefully maneuvered them around, pushing Beka back, huffing a laugh at the responding curse. 

He smothered his embarrassment at what he was about to do, swallowing thickly before he swaying his hips to the beat of the low, sensual music. His confidence upped when Beka quickly propped himself up on his elbows, mouth dropping open with wide eyes as Yuri trailed his own fingers over his body. He turned around, rolling his body to the beat as he pulled his shirt up an inch at a time, throwing a smirk over his shoulder when he took the shirt off, dropping it his side. He turned back around, making a show of rolling his head back, trailing his hands over his neck, his chest, his stomach. He opened his eyes as he slid his hands lower, dancing over his hardened cock straining through the fabric of his yoga pants. 

Beka was panting, the hard line of his cock obvious under his jeans, and Yuri was fucking living for it. He smiled lasciviously as he beckoned Otabek forward. His smile grew amused as Beka slid to the edge of the bed in a heartbeat, hands settling on his hips, looking up into Yuri’s eyes. 

Yuri licked his lips, unable to keep his voice from shaking, “take them off,” and suddenly his pants were shoved down past his knees. He balanced himself on Beka’s shoulders as his boyfriend peeled the yoga pants the rest of the way off his lean legs. They were tossed to the side, and Yuri took a half glanced in its direction to make sure they didn’t catch on a candle of something. Confirming the all clear, he looked down at Beka and  _ fuck. _ They hadn’t even done anything yet and Beka looked positively  _ wrecked _ in the low, amber light of the room. 

“Get your fucking clothes off  _ now,” _ Yuri demanded, suddenly feeling the tingling itch under his skin to  _ touch _ increase tenfold. Beka huffed his own laugh with an eye roll, standing up in the small space Yuri allowed between himself and the bed to take his shirt off. Yuri licked his lips as he ran his fingers over the hard-earned muscles, reveling in the little shudders and the small, barely there moans Beka let out when Yuri’s fingers caught over Beka’s nipples.

“You’re making this hard to undress, Yura,” Beka said breathlessly as Yuri leaned down to gently take a nipple, teasing with a swipe of his tongue. He backed off reluctantly, watching hungrily as Beka’s hands fell to his belt, making quick work of it and the button of his jeans. He caught Yuri’s eye, quickly shoving his pants and underwear off in one go, stepping out of them as he pulled Yuri in for a heated kiss.

_ God, _ kissing Beka was all-encompassing and passion and overwhelming. It was curling tongues and teasing teeth and hands dug into his long, blonde hair, pulling him as close as physics would allow. Yuri groaned into the kiss as his cock brushed against Beka's, hips jerking forward involuntarily and suddenly, Beka twisted around so that their roles were reversed. Yuri bounced on the bed with a curse as Beka crawled between his legs. Yuri bit his lips, swallowing thickly as he watched Beka’s thick cock swing between his legs, twitching as Yuri wantonly spread his legs.

“You sure you want this, Yura?” Beka asked as he sat back on his heels, hands clenched on his thighs like he was actively holding himself back from touching Yuri and  _ good God. _ This is the shit Yuri was talking about.

“Obviously,” he said impatiently. “Please just...just get inside me, goddamn it.”

Beka laughed one of his rare, open laughs, and Yuri wanted to be irritated but  _ fuck, _ Beka was so beautiful when he laughed like that. Beka shook his head at Yuri in amusement, reaching for one of the lubes without pausing to consider which one he wanted. He coated his fingers, pressing the pads against Yuri’s hole. 

The breath left Yuri as a finger slowly pushed into him. He was always sensitive down there, and this being only the second time he’d had someone else’s fingers up his ass- it was a lot. He moaned as Beka ran the backs of his nails up his inner thigh, distracting Yuri from the burning stretch of adding a second finger. Yuri shouted, back bowing slightly when Beka curled his fingers against his prostate- something he couldn’t do with his own fingers, and something he could rarely do with the aid of his vibrator. Beka twisted his fingers just right on a pull back, slowly twisting a third along with the first two, and not even Beka's other hand wrapping around his leaking cock was enough to distract him from the sharp burn. He clenched down hard, furiously shaking his head when Beka actually asked if he wanted to stop. He breathed through it until he felt the sting become a dull throb, signalling for Beka to continue. As soon as Beka’s fingers hit their limit, he curled them up again, making Yuri sob into the open air. He covered his flush-red face and Beka’s ministrations stopped immediately.

“I want to see you,” Beka growled, and Yuri quickly dug his fingers into the pillow beneath him, eyes closed. With a harsher thrust, Beka leaned forward, hand planted by Yuri’s ribs. He snaked his pinky in along with the three and Yuri gasped through the stretch, eyes clenching tighter. “Are we doing condoms or not?”

“U-up to you. I know we’re both clean, so...I’m cool either way.” He struggled out, and received no verbal answer. Yuri refused to open his eyes lest he lose the very tight grip he held on his control.

Beka took his time with the fingering, wanting to make sure Yuri was properly stretched. He understood that, but he was vibrating out of his fucking skin by time Beka decided he was content with how loose his hole was. He was about to bitch about how slow this was going when he heard the lube  _ snick _ open again and the filthy, slick sounds of Beka coating his cock. Yuri’s breath picked up as Beka set the head of his dick against Yuri’s hole, bracing to be filled. His brows furrowed, eyes flying open in confusion when nothing happened.

“There you are,” Beka said roughly, fondly. “Keep your eyes on me, Yura.” 

Yuri choked, eyes flying wide as Beka pushed in far enough for the mushroom head to pop in. Beka groaned low and deep, his body a line of tension as he waited for Yuri to relax again before thrusting the rest of the way in with one strong push. Yuri shouted, arms flinging around Beka, his nails biting into Beka's back as he adjusted to the last burning stretch he’d feel tonight. He panted harshly against it, tears collected at the corners of his eyes, but he ignored at because he  _ knew _ it would feel amazing once the pain subsided. Besides, he could now say he wasn’t a virgin anymore.  _ He wasn’t a virgin anymore. _

He found himself more emotional than he’d expected to feel about this fact. He clung to Beka’s back, with his arms  _ and _ his legs, choking back the tears - both elated and excited, but also oddly... _ nostalgic? _ He shook as Beka pulled back in concern, his eyes wide and worried as the tears spilled over, pulling back like he was going to pull out and Yuri used all of his strength to pull him back in, eyes rolling back at the feeling. 

“Yura, wha-” Beka was cut off by Yuri lurching forward, his lips colliding with Beka’s in an uncoordinated kiss. Beka grunted in pain, tilting his head so that his and Yuri’s noses weren’t so crushed together. He let Yuri kiss him into oblivion, and Yuri’s head was spinning with how fucking much this meant to him. 

He pulled back, only allowing a breath of space between them. “I’m sorry. This is just more intense than I thought it would be.”

“Do you want to stop?” Beka had to make sure.

“No, no. No. I don’t want to stop. Can’t you see- I’m happy.” He huffed, closing his eyes again as a wave of embarrassment rushed over him. They flew back open as Beka rubbed his nose along Yuri’s. 

“I’m happy too,” Beka smiled, pulling back to thrust into Yuri’s heat. 

Yuri’s helpless smile slackened as Beka picked up the pace. Beka would pull back until only the thick head of his cock was nestled in Yuri’s hole, only to slam all the way back in, his hips meeting Yuri’s ass. Yuri’s moans grew in volume as each shove in grew hard, more intense, the slapping of their skin louder and quicker than his pounding heart sounding in his own ears. 

Beka pulled back, taking advantage of Yuri’s flexibility by hitching his legs up, shifting his arms under them to slide them up so that Yuri’s calves rested on Beka’s shoulders. He leaned forward again, and Yuri cried out as Beka pushed back in deeper than before, nailing Yuri’s prostate with each thrust. 

“Can you- can you come like this, Yura?” Beka asked and Yuri was almost too far gone to use words. He jerked his head in affirmation, slurring out something that sounded like ‘I think so.’ It would have to do. 

Beka seemed to be on a fucking mission to make Yuri lose his goddamned mind, ending each thrust with a swivel of his hips, grinding the head of his cock over Yuri’s prostate. Yuri felt a trail of slobber fall down the side of his mouth as his legs trembled on either side of Beka’s head. Yuri’s eyes fluttered, as Beka flung him over the edge with a particularly sharp thrust. Yuri cried out harshly, body tensing as he came untouched, his hole squeezing around Beka whose jaw clenched in effort to stave off his own orgasm until Yuri melted into the mattress, loose and a little spaced out. 

Yuri sluggishly trailed his hands up Beka’s tense arms, smiling lazily, adoringly. “God, I love you, Beka.” 

And suddenly Beka drove in one last time, coming deep inside Yuri with a long, low groan. Yuri hummed happily at the twitching inside him and the flood of warmth inside him. He could get used to this feeling, come-drunk and relaxed in a way that was exponentially better than a hand or a mou- well, this was pretty on-par with the best blow job Beka had given him, but still. 

Beka collapsed forward, letting Yuri’s legs off his shoulders so he wouldn’t actually bend the blonde in half. He caught himself on his elbows at either side of Yuri’s head, just looking at him in wonder. Beka’s eyes were wide and intense, a look of hope and hesitation in his face.

“What?” Yuri asked, his brows furrowed.

“Did you mean it?” Beka asked urgently.

Yuri wracked his brain for what the hell Beka was talking about, eyes widening as he realized what had slipped out. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it in the middle of sex, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret saying it. He’d been worrying over how the hell to tell Beka for at least a month now, so his post-orgasm lack of filter actually worked in his favor.

He pulled Beka down, stopping a hair’s breadth away from his own lips. “Of course I meant it.” And  _ christ, _ maybe he should have done this sooner if he knew the way would Beka kiss him, a broken sound poured into Yuri’s lips like it was all  _ too much. _ They kissed like they wanted to crawl in each other’s skin and settle in for the night, deep and wet and emotionally charged, until exhaustion hit Beka, whose shaky arms almost gave out beneath him. 

He reluctantly pulled himself from the kiss, shuddering as he pulled himself from Yuri’s heat as well, before staggering his way out of the room. When he returned, he cleaned the cooled come off of Yuri’s chest and ass, checking for any injury. Yuri’s flaming face scowled up at Beka who shrugged unapologetically. The tossed the washcloth in the laundry hamper and grabbed the blanket off the floor before settling in beside Yuri.

He wrapped a big arm around Yuri’s waist, pulling him in until he fit in the curve Beka's body provided. He wiggled back, resting his head on Beka's arm, smiling as he pressed sweet, little kisses into the warm skin. Beka huffed a fond laugh, pressing his own kisses into the back of Yuri’s head before whispering, “I love you too, my Yura.” 

Yuri’s heart felt too big for his body, and he thought he finally knew how he’d want to present his interpretation of sexual love. He fell asleep in Beka’s arms with a wide, satiated smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! x


End file.
